


Complete

by makoharuheartandsoul (narmeenypuff)



Category: Free!
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Loads of it, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Multi, Underage Drinking, background MakoHaru, but nothing explicit, free rare pairs week, obligatory nagisa warning, slight kisumi/rin/rei, this boy needs to learn what privacy is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narmeenypuff/pseuds/makoharuheartandsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke Yamazaki is a boy with broken dreams, while Nagisa Hazuki is a boy with a few too many dreams. </p><p>Somehow they fit together perfectly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Towel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for free rare pairs week 2015 for their freestyle prompt! :) This started off as me thinking SouGisa would be adorable, and then it turned into this monstrosity.

_Nagisa Hazuki is an enigma._

That was the first thing Sousuke thought when he entered the Samezuka changing room and saw Nagisa wet and half-naked, with only Sousuke’s towel covering his lower half. Sousuke did a double take. Yup, Nagisa was definitely wearing Sousuke’s towel.

Nagisa, who was in the middle of twirling, stopped to face Sousuke with a bright smile on his face. “Sou-chan!” he exclaimed happily, then went back to twirling.

Sousuke blinked and frowned. “You’re wearing my towel,” he pointed out.

Nagisa stopped twirling again, but the momentum made him crash into Sousuke’s arm. The heat from Nagisa’s body seeped into Sousuke’s skin at all the points where they were touching, and the blonde looked up at Sousuke with big eyes. “Yours was just laying around.” 

Sousuke raised an eyebrow. “That doesn’t mean you can use it.”

“But I couldn’t find mine!” Nagisa pouted, and Sousuke realized that Nagisa wasn’t letting go of his arm. Sousuke shook his arm, trying to cue the kid to get off, but Nagisa just held on tighter.

“Sou-chan, it was _horrible_!” Nagisa cried dramatically. “Do you know what it’s like to be towel-less? It’s a crime, Sou-chan!”

Sousuke rolled his eyes, and motioned for Nagisa to give the towel back with his free hand. “Hand it over,” he commanded, and then paused. “And since when am I ‘Sou-chan’?”

Nagisa winked at Sousuke, making Sousuke’s frown grow. He stepped back and twirled again. “But Sou-chan, I think it suits me!”

Nagisa put his hands on his hips, looked down at the towel, and then nodded in confirmation. “Mhm, I’m cute,” he said under his breath.

Sousuke sighed, and followed Nagisa’s gaze down to Sousuke’s towel. It was just a plain white towel, what difference could it possibly make to Nagisa’s cuteness? Not that Nagisa was cute. Sousuke gave Nagisa a once over, just to confirm that. Despite his small stature, Nagisa was proportionately muscular, and his pale skin was pleasing to the eyes. Sousuke’s gaze lingered on the curve of Nagisa’s hips, and – whoa. His hips had an almost feminine shape, and even Sousuke couldn’t deny that they were… attractive.

Sousuke shivered, and brought his gaze back to Nagisa’s face. It was getting cold now, and Sousuke really did have to take a shower, so…

Sousuke walked over to Nagisa, and glared down at him intimidatingly. As he got closer he realized just how short Nagisa was in comparison to him, and somehow that thought just strengthened his resolve to scare Nagisa into handing back his towel.

“Give. It. Back.” Sousuke growled.

Nagisa stared at Sousuke for a moment. The little devil simply cocked his head to the side, smiled, and batted his eyelashes. 

_He’s baiting me,_ Sousuke thought, incredulous. _I’m bigger and stronger and could easily just take it from him._

“I think I’ll keep it for a while longer, Sou-chan,” Nagisa sang, and now that he was closer Sousuke could _see_ the mischievous glint in his eyes. Sousuke shuddered, although he wasn’t so sure if it was from the cold.

When Sousuke didn’t move, Nagisa grinned and turned around, probably thinking he’d won.

_Not so fast._ Moving quickly, Sousuke swiftly grabbed his towel and yanked it off of Nagisa’s body. 

Nagisa shrieked while Sousuke was given a full view of Nagisa’s pert, round ass – and Sousuke would be lying if he described it as anything other than _divine_.

Nagisa chose that exact moment to whirl around and face Sousuke, which meant that Sousuke was given a face full of _something else,_ at which point he quickly looked away and willed his embarrassed blush to die down. 

Nagisa started to laugh uncontrollably, hugging his stomach and wheezing out broken phrases which sounded something like ‘You should have seen your face’, and brought back Sousuke’s frown. Didn’t Nagisa have any inclination of decency, shame, or privacy?

Apparently Nagisa didn’t have any of those, as he put his hands on hips confidently after his laughing fit finally died away. Sousuke absolutely did _not_ ogle the V of Nagisa’s hips, and did _not_ think about how they were completely perfect, and was _not_ frozen in place at the sight of a glorious naked Nagisa.

Just then Sousuke heard the unmistakeable noise of the door of the changing room open, and quickly rushed away to the shower stalls while trying to hide his reddened face from Nagisa. Not even a second later, he heard someone enter the room.

“ _Nagisa!”_ Sousuke heard Tachibana yelp.

“Hey Mako-chan!” was Nagisa’s answer.

“Nagisa! That’s… that’s… sexual harassment…” Tachibana said, and Sousuke could easily imagine the blush on his face. _Probably because I’m blushing too, damn it._

“Don’t be silly Mako-chan, this is a changing room!” Nagisa replied cheerily, and he wasn’t _wrong,_ but somehow sexual harassment fit the situation better.

“A-anyway, you’ll catch a cold so go put some clothes on,” Tachibana said, his voice transitioning from wavering to firm, and Sousuke heard the changing room door open once more.

A few seconds of silence passed before Sousuke heard another voice.

“Makoto can only see me naked,” Sousuke heard Nanase say in monotone, which was followed by a flustered “Haru!” from Tachibana, and some sniggers in the background from Nagisa.

Sousuke turned the knob of the shower faucet, easily drowning out the rest of the conversation.

Nagisa Hazuki was definitely an enigma.


	2. The Bottle

Sousuke was not looking forward to this.

Rin rang the doorbell of Nanase’s house, then looked to his side and grinned at Sousuke. His smile faltered when he saw how uneasy Sousuke appeared.

“Trust me man, it’ll be fun!” Rin assured him, but Sousuke didn’t think _fun_ and _Nanase’s house_ could ever be linked together.

Sousuke grimaced. “Why do _I_ have to go to your stupid sleepover?”

Rin rolled his eyes. “Now you’re just sulking. Anyway, Kisumi is going to be there too, so it’ll be fine.”

“A sleepover at _Nanase’s_ house doesn’t seem like it would be fine.”

Rin shrugged and grinned. “They grow on you. And I know you’ll have fun – I’ll even bet on it,” Rin said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Sousuke smirked. _Easy win._ “Deal.”

 

* * *

 

Sousuke didn’t know how it happened, but Nitori and Momo also ended up at Nanase’s house, and somehow Kisumi was able to snag some alcohol from somewhere.

They were all gathered in the living room, with Sousuke leaning against a wall beside the door to the kitchen. Tachibana’s hushed worries about how they were underage went completely ignored by everyone except Nitori, who seemed to agree until Rin took a shot. Nitori subsequently downed his own glass and coughed violently at the burn.

Sousuke swirled his own cup of watermelon-flavoured vodka, easily draining it like water. It always took a _lot_ to get him feeling anything, so he didn’t even think twice about it.

A cough erupted from somewhere, and Sousuke saw Momo roll around the floor while Nitori patted his back soothingly. Kisumi was busy filling up glasses, and it really looked like he was working hard to get everyone as drunk as possible. Nagisa and Ryuugazaki were sitting on the couch, and Sousuke wasn’t quite sure if Nagisa was already drunk, or if that was how he normally was.

Sousuke thought back to their encounter in the changing room, and realized it was probably the latter.

“Say, Haru… I bet I can hold my alcohol better than you,” Rin spoke up, and Sousuke saw Nanase’s eyes gleam momentarily. The blue-eyed boy picked up his drink and swallowed it in seconds. 

“Haru!” Tachibana whined, and Nanase shut his boyfriend up with a kiss so fierce and indecent that the taller boy had to excuse himself right after.

Nanase turned back to Rin, and Sousuke swore he could see the smug satisfaction in his face. Rin and Nanase proceeded to compete by drinking as much alcohol as they could until Tachibana came back and force-fed Nanase mackerel to distract him, which worked for some unfathomable reason.

“Alright guys, it’s time!” Kisumi announced, and dropped a now empty bottle onto the table.

Sousuke heard Nagisa whoop in delight from the kitchen, where he had apparently been devouring all of Nanase’s food. The blonde daintily made his way over to the table, but knocked into Sousuke on the way.

Sousuke grabbed Nagisa’s arm before he could fall. “Watch it,” he growled, but Nagisa merely giggled drunkenly and pulled on Sousuke’s arm until Sousuke was forced to make his way to the table as well. Nagisa was surprisingly strong for his stature, and by now Sousuke knew better than to go against the blonde’s wishes.

When they were all gathered around the table Kisumi explained that they would play using this app he downloaded on his phone, so there were a bunch of random activities they could do instead of the usual kissing. Sousuke was surprised no one opposed to the idea of playing spin the bottle, until he remembered exactly who he was playing with.

Tachibana went first, and it was entertaining how he looked over to Nanase in worry before actually spinning the bottle. Nanase glared at the bottle until it landed, miraculously, on Nanase himself. Tachibana’s relieved exhale was heard loud and clear. 

Kisumi looked down at his phone. “7 minutes in-”

Nanase grabbed Tachibana and dragged him to his room.

Everyone else broke out it in laughter, and Sousuke had to wonder if they were amused at Nanase’s distress like he was, or they were all just already intoxicated. Eventually Nagisa hopped up and took hold of the bottle. “My turn!” he announced, and spun it wildly before someone could object. Sousuke watched the bottle turn, so slowly it was almost painful.

When the bottle finally started to slow down, Sousuke got a sick feeling in the pit of his gut. He glared at the bottle accusingly, and in the back of his mind he knew he probably looked like Nanase did a few minutes ago, although he had no idea why he was reacting like this.

The bottle landed on Sousuke, and his relieved exhale was silent and confused Sousuke to no ends.

Sousuke looked over to Nagisa almost hesitantly, but Nagisa was watching Kisumi check his phone with an unreadable expression.

“It says you have to play the rest of the game while sitting in his lap,” Kisumi divulged, grinning widely from ear to ear. Kisumi was definitely enjoying this immensely, and Sousuke had no doubts that Kisumi had planned the entire night to go this way.

Nagisa nodded a bit too enthusiastically, and turned to Sousuke with a seductive smirk. His eyes practically glowed as he crawled his way over to Sousuke, and if Sousuke was comparing his gait to that of a cat, then it was probably the alcohol speaking.

When Nagisa was beside Sousuke, he nimbly picked himself up and plopped right down onto Sousuke’s lap.

Sousuke was glad Nagisa was facing the other way, because he was completely frozen.

Nagisa was so _warm_ , and he settled on Sousuke’s lap so perfectly. He wasn’t too heavy, but he wasn’t so light that his body didn’t leave an impression on Sousuke. And he smelled like _strawberries_ , of all things.

Sousuke didn’t realize he liked the smell of strawberries so much.

The game went on, and when Rin spinned the bottle it landed on Ryuugazaki. Kisumi announced that Rin had to give Ryuugazaki a bite on the neck, and Sousuke honestly felt sorry for the guy – until a very lewd squeak ended up escaping him.

Nagisa sniggered from his seat in Sousuke’s lap, and the movement went straight to Sousuke’s groin.

_Do not get a boner, do not get a –_

Nagisa turned his head around and looked at Sousuke so innocently that Sousuke was afraid Nagisa had heard his thoughts. 

“Imagine Rin giving a blowjob,” Nagisa whispered dramatically, but it wasn’t really a whisper since half the room heard it.

Rin’s argument of ‘I would give a damn fine blow job!’ was drowned out by Sousuke bursting out laughing, despite his attempts to hold it in. Sousuke closed his eyes and tried to clutch his stomach, but ended up holding on to Nagisa’s lithe form instead. When he still couldn’t stop laughing, Sousuke buried his head into Nagisa’s shoulder to hide himself, and subsequently ended up missing the look of astonishment on Nagisa’s face.

When his laughing fit subsided, Sousuke was hyperaware that his hands were fitted perfectly on Nagisa’s waist, and that his head fit perfectly in the crook of the blonde’s neck. His mind flashed back to that day in the changing room, and to how he had shamelessly ogled Nagisa’s shapely hips and ass, and - _get a hold of yourself, Sousuke!_

Sousuke reluctantly removed his hands from Nagisa’s waist, and lifted his head. The game had gone on and it was finally Sousuke’s turn.

“I’ll get it for Sou-chan!” Nagisa giggled, and leaned over to spin the bottle.

Sousuke gaped dumbly at Nagisa’s ass in front of him. Why is it that he just noticed _now_ that Nagisa was wearing sparkly, tight fitting pink leggings? 

There was a crash that sounded suspiciously like the breaking of glass, and Sousuke looked over Nagisa to see that he had spun the bottle with so much force that it had landed on the floor and broke.

“Ooops!” Nagisa sang, breaking into a fit of giggles. Ryuugazaki started to lecture him on the dangers of glass injuries, while Nitori rushed to the kitchen to get something to clean up the mess. He wobbled uneasily at the kitchen door, and Sousuke looked around to see that everyone else in the room was probably no better off than Nitori. With a sigh, Sousuke got up and told Nitori to sit down, and went to clean up the mess himself.

Somehow by the time Sousuke finished cleaning ( _you’re welcome, Nanase_ ), everyone that was left in the room had gotten at least two times more inebriated.

Rin, Ryuugazaki, and Kisumi had taken over the couch and were practically flopped over on each other, singing songs in painfully tone-deaf voices. Momo and Nitori were apparently asleep on the floor in a huddle of blankets, and Sousuke realized that Tachibana and Nanase still hadn’t come back from their ‘seven minutes in heaven’. They probably wouldn’t be returning any time soon.

“Sou-chan!” Nagisa yelled from the kotatsu, and hastily tried to stand up. His legs couldn’t seem to hold him, so he ended up flopping right back down on to the floor. 

Sousuke walked over to him, and _of course_ Nagisa was the only drunk person unoccupied, because fate had always had it out for Sousuke.

Nagisa looked up at him, and his eyes were glazed over. “Sou-chan…” Nagisa pointed to Sousuke, but missed. “Sou-chan has the prettiest eyes…” Nagisa said in awe, making said eyes widen.

Sousuke coughed in embarrassment and crouched down beside Nagisa. The blonde was giggling hyperactively, and Sousuke thought it would probably be best to put him to bed right now.

“Hazuki, you should probably go to sleep now,” Sousuke said, and jumped back when Nagisa wailed loudly.

Nagisa turned over to lie on his stomach, and pouted at Sousuke cutely. “It’s Nagi-chan!” he corrected. 

Sousuke frowned. There was no way he was calling him _Nagi-chan._  

“Hazuki.” 

“Nagi-chan!” 

“… Hazuki.”

Nagisa brightened. “Nagi-tan?” he asked hopefully, eyes brightened at the thought of the nickname.

Sousuke sighed. “What about Nagisa?” 

“But it’s not cute enough,” Nagisa moaned, and then hiccupped.

 _You’re already cute enough,_ Sousuke thought, and then scowled at himself. Maybe he was more buzzed that he initially thought.

“Anyway, let’s get you to bed,” Sousuke said, starting to become genuinely concerned that he was the only almost-sober person in a room full of drunks.

Nagisa whined incomprehensibly, but eventually let Sousuke drag him to a corner where a bunch of sleeping bags were set up. Nagisa plopped down onto the floor, and sighed happily at the softness.

When Sousuke turned to survey the room, he saw that Rin, Ryuugazaki, and Kisumi were now silently lying on the couch together, and most likely already asleep. Sousuke went into the kitchen and filled up a couple of glasses of water, putting them on the table for easy access in the morning. He also looked through the bathroom cupboard for some painkillers, and left them beside the glasses of water. When he was satisfied that he had taken the proper precautions for what he knew would be a morning filled with hangovers, Sousuke turned off the light and went to crawl into his own sleeping bag on the floor.

Sousuke stared up at the ceiling, knowing that sleep probably wouldn’t come to him for a while. Just as he started to resign himself to a long night of only his own thoughts for company, he felt a bundle of warmth nudge into his side.

Nagisa was snuggling his head into Sousuke’s arm, and Sousuke watched bemusedly as cute little moans of happiness escaped from Nagisa.

Nagisa started to burrow even closer to Sousuke, and Sousuke frowned before shifting himself to put more space in between himself and the blonde that apparently had no concept of privacy, even in his sleep.

Not even a second later, Sousuke felt Nagisa’s head barrel into his exposed back.

Sousuke turned his head to check to see if Nagisa was asleep, but he couldn’t really tell. He groaned and shifted once again, and this time opted to lie on his back and watch Nagisa.

Nagisa opened his eyes slightly, looked around, and then proceeded to crawl over to Sousuke with his sleeping bag in tow. Sousuke felt a tenderness spread throughout his chest when he realized Nagisa was looking for _him._ He had to admit that it was kind of cute, and it made him happy that someone was depending on him, even if it was for something as small as being used as pillow to sleep on. So when Nagisa laid his head on top of Sousuke’s chest and draped an arm on Sousuke’s torso, Sousuke simply sighed in defeat.

_Nagisa Hazuki is impossible to escape._

Sousuke watched as Nagisa’s breathing evened out, and he had the mystifying urge to stroke Nagisa’s hair. He ignored it, and a couple of minutes later he heard distinct mumbling from the couch.

“No… no… homo,” Rin said.

“ _Yes_ homo,” Kisumi argued, and Sousuke heard a sloppy wet sound.

“Mmmm… homo… sapien…” Ryuugazaki moaned, and Sousuke strained his ears until he heard the sound of a wet plop.

As the noises continued, Sousuke eventually realized they were the undeniable sounds of kissing.  

Sousuke groaned. _Could this night get any worse?_

“Sou-chan,” Nagisa whispered.

Sousuke tensed. He had thought Nagisa was already asleep, but when he looked down he saw bright magenta eyes blinking up at him. 

Sousuke paused. Nagisa was awake, and practically drooped on top of him, so he should probably address that first. 

“Get off of me,” Sousuke said half-heartedly.

Nagisa ignored him, and Sousuke wondered why he was so happy about it.

“Sou-chan,” Nagisa repeated, and propped himself up on his elbows, on top of Sousuke’s chest. The position was so _intimate,_ something Sousuke was sure only lovers did, and it baffled Sousuke that Nagisa was comfortable (or drunk) enough to do it with Sousuke.

Sousuke gaped at Nagisa, trying his best to ignore the deep red blush that he was sure was covering his face. He was sure he could never get used to the invasion of privacy that always came with Nagisa.

Nagisa was looking down at Sousuke solemnly though, and that made Sousuke’s blush die down and his eyes crease with worry. “Uhh… is something wrong?” he asked, unsure of what to say.

Nagisa nodded, and Sousuke watched in concern as his eyes filled with tears. Sousuke reflexively reached out and grabbed Nagisa’s shoulder, trying not to panic. He didn’t know what kind of drunk Nagisa was, so he desperately hoped Nagisa wouldn’t start bawling on him. “Hey… tell me what’s wrong,” Sousuke said hesitantly, hoping that he wouldn’t make things worse.

Nagisa shook his head and a couple tears dropped down onto Sousuke’s chest, soaking through his shirt. Sousuke didn’t know what made him do it, but he was reaching to wipe Nagisa’s tears from his face before his mind could catch up to his actions.

Nagisa stopped crying, and Sousuke was stunned by the look of affection that Nagisa showed him.  He didn’t know how one look could affect him so much, but in the back of his mind he was sure that it would stay with him forever, and he would probably spend his life trying to find it again.

That expression was probably the reason Sousuke allowed himself to open up to Nagisa, when Nagisa asked Sousuke something he never thought he would hear from the blonde.

“What is your dream?” Nagisa whispered, and Sousuke allowed himself to relax under his gaze, as if hypnotized. Nagisa followed suit, and rested his head on top of his arms that he folded on Sousuke’s chest.

 _Swimming_ , Sousuke thought in response to Nagisa’s question, but he knew that swimming couldn’t be his dream anymore. With his broken shoulder, Sousuke knew it was impossible. Sousuke choked up, unable to respond. He really didn’t have an answer.

As if sensing his distress, Nagisa reached out an arm and brushed Sousuke’s cheek comfortingly. “Want to know what my dream is?”

Sousuke swallowed, and nodded.

“My dream is to be a penguin keeper… or a treasure hunter… or a diver…” Nagisa whispered, and his eyes were shining so brilliantly that Sousuke felt he couldn’t stop looking, not even to blink. “And since I want to travel the whole world, I think I want to be a tour guide, too.”

Sousuke eyebrows creased in confusion, and Nagisa smiled warmly in response. “It doesn’t have to be just one thing, and it doesn’t have to be concrete. A dream is just something that you want so badly that it makes your heart ache for it,” Nagisa explained. “There are no limits, and there are no rules.”

And just like that, Sousuke felt his world shatter. He didn’t know how, but Nagisa had found the words that Sousuke didn’t know he needed to hear. Sousuke felt like the chains that were constantly constricting his heart had disappeared, and his chest felt lighter than he ever remembered, even with Nagisa’s weight pressing down on it. 

Nagisa’s thumb stroked Sousuke’s face, and it was only then that he realized that he was crying. He knew he should feel embarrassed about it, but somehow it just felt right to share this moment with Nagisa.

“Thank you,” he whispered in gratitude, and Nagisa’s radiant smile was the last thing he remembered before they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

* * *

 

“So did you have fun?” Rin asked the next morning as they were walking back to the train station together, with Nitori and Momo close behind.

Sousuke scowled at him. “You brought me there to take care of you guys, didn’t you?” Sousuke had just realized it this morning, after running around the house and tending to people who whined annoyingly about their hangovers. The only reason he had made it out of there alive was because Tachibana was a saint, and made Sousuke take a break before he could strain himself.

Rin rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. “Did not,” he mumbled unconvincingly.

“I had to take care of drunk Nagisa all night,” Sousuke said, knowing it would make Rin feel guilty, even though last night wasn’t so bad at all. In fact, it was… Sousuke didn’t know exactly what it was, but that moment with Nagisa was definitely special.

Rin winced. “Awe man, I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to – wait,” Rin swivelled his head back to Sousuke. “Did you just say ‘Nagisa’, not ‘Hazuki’?”

Sousuke grimaced, reprimanding himself for letting that slip. “He insisted.”

Rin sniggered. “Yeah, Nagisa’s really hard to escape.”

Sousuke couldn’t have agreed more.


	3. The Pocky

_Nagisa Hazuki won’t leave my thoughts._

Sousuke laid on the top bunk bed, skipping through his vast collection of music on his phone. He was getting really frustrated, because he couldn’t find a song that _didn’t_ make him think of Nagisa.

Everything seemed to remind Sousuke of Nagisa’s glistening eyes when they talked about their dreams, of the way Nagisa’s fingertips caressed Sousuke’s cheek so gently, and of the weight of Nagisa on his lap and on his chest that was just so _perfect,_ like Nagisa was _meant_ to be leaning on Sousuke. The alluring curve of Nagisa’s hips was engraved into the back of Sousuke’s eyelids, and he thought he kept seeing bouncy blonde hair from the corner of his eye. And as if thinking about him and practically seeing Nagisa everywhere he went wasn’t enough, Sousuke also felt a welcoming kind of warmth in his chest whenever he thought of the blonde, and it was driving him crazy.

Sousuke angrily skipped over yet another song that reminded him of Nagisa, and he was pretty sure Rin had somehow snuck it into his phone. Sousuke initially disagreed with the song, because he thought that Nagisa _did_ know that he was beautiful, but then again, if Nagisa really knew the extent of his charm then Sousuke would probably be in a lot more trouble than he already was.

_I’m bringing sexy back–_

Sousuke abruptly sat up and flung his headphones off. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to get the image of Nagisa’s naked backside out of his mind, vowing to _never listen to music again._  

“Hey, Sousuke,” Rin started as he walked into their room with a fresh towel around his neck, then paused at the look of torment on Sousuke’s face.

“I hate music,” Sousuke grumbled in explanation, and fell back onto the mattress in defeat.

“That’s a lie and we both know it,” Rin said, stepping up onto the ladder of their bunk bed so he could see Sousuke properly. Rin chewed on his bottom lip for a moment. “Anyway, uhh, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the amusement park with me and the Iwatobi gang this weekend?” Rin asked, scratching the back of his head and blushing nervously.

Sousuke blinked at Rin, and his immediate reaction was to say no, because there was no way he was going to hang out with the Iwatobians again, but then he remembered that Nagisa was one of those Iwatobians, and it had been weeks since he had talked to him…

Sousuke coughed. “Yeah, sure,” he answered as nonchalantly as he could while trying to mask the fact that his heart felt like it was dancing in his chest. “I mean… amusement parks are fun. So yeah, why not?”

There was a pause.

“Oh,” Rin looked at him with wide, grateful eyes, and Sousuke figured that Rin had expected him to say no. “… Awesome.”

Rin hopped down from the bed, and Sousuke saw that Rin’s face was still red. Rin had been acting weird lately, but Sousuke couldn’t figure out why. 

“We should invite Kisumi too,” Rin suddenly said, much too quickly, making Sousuke raise an eyebrow. “So… I’ll go do that,” he mumbled as he whipped out his phone and walked out the door.

Sousuke’s curiosity got the better of him, so he jumped down from the bed and put an ear to the door.

“Yeah, Sousuke said he’s coming, hopefully Nagisa will end up latching to him,” Sousuke heard Rin say, and frowned. Why would Rin want Nagisa to do that?

“Well Haru and Makoto will probably sneak off anyway,” Rin continued, and Sousuke silently agreed with him, even though he didn’t quite understand the context.

“I _know,_ but if we didn’t invite everyone Nagisa would have figured it out. He sticks to Rei like glue, and goes over to his house almost every day. He would know something was up.”

Sousuke’s eyes narrowed. Everyday?

He did feel kind of sorry for the poor guy, but he also felt a sense of heaviness settle into his stomach. At first Sousuke had tried to deny it, but it had gotten to the point where he was just fooling himself.

Sousuke wanted to see Nagisa. He wanted to see him every day, and was even _jealous_ that Ryuugazaki was the one who was able to see him all the time.

Sousuke wanted to watch Nagisa smile every day, wanted to talk to him about their dreams, wanted to let Nagisa tackle him into a hug, and wanted to just _be_ with him. Sousuke wanted all that every day… but he would settle for this weekend.

 

* * *

 

“Sou-chan!” Nagisa yelled, and Sousuke didn’t even have time to brace himself before the blonde crashed into him with impressive strength. Sousuke felt Nagisa burrow his face into his chest, and Sousuke didn’t think there was a force in the world that could dispel his blush at that moment. 

“Hey Nagisa,” Sousuke willed himself to move and brush Nagisa off, but he found that he couldn’t _,_ even though he was acutely aware of everyone’s attention on them. 

It was only when Sousuke caught Rin scrutinizing them from the corner of his eye, and could see the gears turning in Rin’s head that Sousuke got the motivation to step back from Nagisa. Nagisa pouted at the loss of contact, and the expression was so _adorable_ , so Sousuke offered him his fist as a substitute for a hug.

“Awe, Sou-chan, I thought we were on a cuddle basis,” Nagisa started, looking at the raised fist in disappointment, and Sousuke’s eyes widened in panic. “We even-”

Sousuke stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Nagisa, smothering the blonde’s face into his body. Sousuke was shocked that his ploy to shush Nagisa even worked – he had expected Nagisa to wiggle his way out of Sousuke’s grasp and tell everyone the intimate details of that night, but instead Nagisa just sighed happily and hugged Sousuke back, clutching onto the fabric of his shirt. Nagisa’s reaction made a warm shudder travel through his body, and Sousuke thought that he _really_ liked the way Nagisa was holding on to his shirt. It made him feel needed. Sousuke let himself smile tenderly down at Nagisa, realizing how much he enjoyed how the blonde always managed to surprise him.  

Kisumi showed up just then, announcing his arrival by waving both of his hands above his head and calling to them loudly. Sousuke knew he should have broken away from Nagisa at that moment, but he found that he still really couldn’t do it. He didn’t know what this meant, that they were hugging each other for this long, but it felt like he had been waiting all of his life just to have Nagisa in his arms.

Sousuke felt… _complete_ , even with his broken shoulder.

When Nagisa finally stepped back from Sousuke it was far too soon, and Sousuke couldn’t help the small breath of displeasure he let out or the way his heart was beating erratically. Nagisa didn’t seem to notice though, because he was looking around the park for the others. 

“Ehh! Everyone left without us! I’m pretty sure Haru-chan dragged Mako-chan off to the water park a while ago too,” Nagisa said, and it made Sousuke wonder why everyone had left them alone instead of staying to tease them. He had expected Kisumi or at least Rin to say something. 

“I see Rin and Kisumi and Ryuugazaki over there,” Sousuke pointed out, and Nagisa jumped in the air, as if it would let him see any better. 

“So… we should probably catch up to them,” Sousuke continued, trying to ignore the fact that his heart showed no signs of slowing down, or that he really didn’t _want_ to catch up to the others, because he liked being alone with Nagisa, even if it did things to him that he really didn’t understand.

Nagisa slowly turned around to face Sousuke, and Sousuke saw a flicker of mischief in those pretty magenta eyes. 

“Sou-chan… don’t you see what’s going on?” Nagisa asked, and Sousuke could _see_ the excitement building up inside him. 

“What’s going on?” Sousuke frowned, genuinely curious.

Nagisa leaned close to him, and Sousuke had to hold his breath.

“This is a date!” Nagisa revealed dramatically, his eyes practically popping out of their sockets.

Sousuke choked on his spit, and took a step back to wheeze it out of his system. Sousuke’s heart felt like it was about to explode. The thought of him and Nagisa _on a date…_

It wasn’t such a bad thought at all.

Nagisa was watching Sousuke expectantly, as if waiting for an answer. Sousuke really didn’t know what to say – it was really too much of a surprise for Sousuke to think of an eloquent response, so he just nodded, aiming to look as calm as possible.

“That’s… cool,” Sousuke said lamely, and vowed to drown himself after today was over.

Nagisa pouted, and Sousuke was suddenly struck with the thought that Nagisa’s lips were so deliciously pink. They probably tasted like strawberries. It only made sense, because Nagisa smelled like strawberries. “It’s more than cool, Sou-chan! We have to go follow them,” Nagisa said, and _grabbed Sousuke’s hand_ to pull him along.

Sousuke gawked at their joined hands. Holding Nagisa’s hand gave him same sense of completeness as he had when hugging Nagisa, and Sousuke was filled with dread at the thought of letting go.

_Why do I feel so strongly towards him?_

Nagisa led Sousuke through the crowd until they were practically following Rin, Ryuugazaki, and Kisumi. Sousuke’s entire body was tingling, and the hand that Nagisa was holding felt like it was on fire. Sousuke really hoped that his palm wouldn’t start sweating, because that was an embarrassment he didn’t need.

They trailed their friends for a whole ten minutes before it finally clicked into Sousuke’s head. 

“Wait. _Rin_ is the one on a date?” Sousuke asked, because that made a lot more sense than him and Nagisa on a date, with the way that Rin was blushing brighter than his hair.

“I just said that, Sou-chan, what did you think I meant?” Nagisa hummed, focused on following Rin and the others.

Sousuke couldn’t help the bitter disappointment that followed Nagisa’s words. He knew it was completely ridiculous for him to assume they were on a date in the first place (why did he even _want_ to go on a date with Nagisa?), but his mind didn’t exactly function properly when the blonde was around.

Sousuke stopped walking, and halted Nagisa by their linked hands. “Wait a minute. So who is Rin on a date with?”

_And why are we still holding hands?_

Nagisa’s eyes sparkled, and by now Sousuke could easily distinguish the devilish glint in those eyes from Nagisa’s comely outer appearance.

“There’s only one way to find out!” Nagisa winked, and started to skip away.

Sousuke stared at his empty hand for a split second before running to follow Nagisa. He easily caught up and took back Nagisa’s hand (he didn’t know why, but he felt like he had a claim on it), and glared at him. “Nagisa, no!” Sousuke yelled, a bit too loudly.

Sousuke suddenly felt himself falling, and landed on the ground with a thump. He shook himself and realized that Nagisa had pulled them behind a bush, presumably so that their friends wouldn’t find out that they were following them.

Sousuke looked down to scowl at Nagisa, and froze.

Nagisa was lying on the ground beneath Sousuke, looking up at him almost coyly. Sousuke was nearly framing him with his larger body, and his arms and legs caged Nagisa in, which somehow thrilled him immensely. Sousuke could see a faint pink color highlighting Nagisa’s cheeks, and could easily smell the sweet strawberry scent that he knew came from Nagisa.

At that moment Sousuke saw something change in Nagisa’s eyes, but before he could pin it Nagisa flipped them over with a strength that really didn’t seem like it could fit into his smaller form. With their positions reversed, Nagisa ended up sitting in Sousuke’s lap, facing him while Sousuke gaped in amazement.

Nagisa grinned. “Nagisa, yes!” he giggled, and then peeked through the bushes to locate their prey. Sousuke really didn’t know how Nagisa could _still_ shatter Sousuke’s concept of personal space, but every single time Nagisa managed to get even closer to Sousuke, and acted like it was completely normal.

Nagisa sitting snuggly on Sousuke’s lap while Sousuke practically had a heart attack was not normal _at all._

“Okay, they’re gone,” Nagisa announced, and Sousuke came to the realization that Nagisa would probably be the death of him. 

Sousuke sighed, and knew that there was probably no way to go against Nagisa’s wishes unless he abducted him. The thought made him pause, and Sousuke imagined throwing Nagisa’s lithe body over his shoulder (the good one), and shivered.

It was then that Sousuke caught Nagisa’s gaze lingering on his lips, but the look disappeared so quickly that Sousuke thought he must have been imagining it.

For the next few hours they followed Rin, Ryuugazaki, and Kisumi all around the park, and stopped at a few rides whenever their friends were stuck in the park’s long line-ups. Sousuke admitted that he was having a lot more fun than he’d had in a really long time, because Nagisa made the amusement park a hundred times more entertaining than it was on its own.

Eventually they followed their friends to the swan boat ride, and Sousuke was not surprised at all that Rin wanted to go on it. He had always been a secret romantic, and Sousuke was sure that the swan boat ride was on Rin’s checklist for going on a perfect date.

Sousuke watched Nagisa’s forehead wrinkle when Ryuugazaki _and_ Kisumi climbed into the boat after Rin. “Is it Rei-chan or Kisu-chan?” Nagisa wondered out loud, and Sousuke was impressed by Nagisa’s persistence. They’d been following Rin for hours, and Sousuke was sure that anyone else would have given up after the five minutes.

Nagisa grabbed Sousuke’s arm, leaning his smaller body into it. “Sou-chan, I can’t see from here. We need to get closer!”

Sousuke tried to ignore Nagisa’s body heat and the way he reacted to it. “There is no way in hell I am going on that stupid ride,” Sousuke said, making a face of distaste at the white swans.

Nagisa tried to drag him over to a boat, but Sousuke dug his heels into the ground and refused to move. He shook Nagisa off, and crossed his arms. “No.”

“Awee Sou-chan, don’t you want to go on a ride with me?” Nagisa purred, and _damn it,_ Nagisa really was just too cute for Sousuke’s health. Sousuke was pretty sure Nagisa was using his sex appeal on purpose.

“Hmm… what if I make it fun for you?” Nagisa continued, eyes sparkling.

Sousuke raised an eyebrow, feeling his heart thump loudly in his chest at all the possible ways that they could have fun together in the love boat.

Nagisa’s eyes shone with delight as he reached into his backpack and pulled out a box of pocky.

Sousuke gulped in anticipation. Nagisa wanted to play the pocky game?

“I’ll let you have my snacks!” Nagisa announced, shaking the package around in the air enticingly.

Sousuke sighed, because he _should have known_ \- Nagisa was anything but predictable. He opened his mouth to decline the offer, but realized that this would be the first present that Nagisa ever gave to him, so he ended up taking it and grumbling in agreement instead. 

They climbed into their boat and Nagisa hung over the front of it, observing Rin’s boat while Sousuke pedalled. Sousuke absently watched their surroundings for a few minutes until he realized he was hungry, and decided to put Nagisa’s snacks to use. 

Sousuke put the chocolate end of the pocky into his mouth, humming quietly at the sweet taste.

The comfortable silence around them along with the beautiful tranquility of the lake made their surroundings seem surreal, and Sousuke let himself lean back and close his eyes, completely calm and relaxed.

A shifting of their boat coupled with the sound of Nagisa moving made Sousuke reluctantly peel his eyes open, and was just in time to see Nagisa chomp down on the other end of Sousuke’s pocky.

Nagisa’s eyes glittered with playfulness, and Sousuke was seriously beginning to get aroused whenever Nagisa made that face, even though he knew it meant trouble was near. He thought he might have even _wanted_ trouble, because it was coming from Nagisa. He wanted everything Nagisa could give him – from something as big as divulging the one thing that let Sousuke dream once more, to something as small as sharing his snacks. He wanted everything that came with Nagisa, even his corrupt idea of privacy, his ability to make everything in the world instantly brighter, and that beaming smile that Sousuke knew hid much deeper things, because Sousuke was the same way. Maybe that was why he was able to connect with Nagisa so well – because they were a lot more alike than anyone could see from the outside.

So Sousuke took a chance, instead of pulling away.  If Nagisa would give him this moment, then Sousuke would take it. Sousuke nibbled a tiny bit closer to Nagisa, and saw Nagisa’s eyelids lower in an unreadable expression. He felt Nagisa’s hands press down on the seat on either side of Sousuke for balance, and Nagisa gnawed at his end of the snack. 

Sousuke could feel the tension build up as their mouths moved closer, and the previously calming air was replaced by one with filled with electricity, giving Sousuke’s skin goose bumps. Sousuke desperately wanted to know what that look in Nagisa’s eyes meant, because Sousuke was dangerously lost in them. The game was progressing too slowly, and every nibble felt like it was a meaningful decision.

_Do I want to get closer to Nagisa?_

_Yes._

_Closer?_

_Yes._

_Closer?_

Their mouths were only an inch apart, and Nagisa’s pretty pink lips were right in front of him. They were close enough now that Sousuke could practically taste Nagisa. Nagisa’s breath fanned over Sousuke’s lips, making Sousuke shiver. Sousuke watched as Nagisa’s pupils dilated until the magenta was nearly gone, and it sent an answering wave of lust crashing into Sousuke. They lingered like that for a second, before Nagisa bit completely through the pocky and turned around.

“Ahh, I lost!” Nagisa laughed, and his voice was a bit rougher than Sousuke was used to hearing, if not a little hysterical. Sousuke tried not brood over his win, and ate the last bite of pocky while trying to ignore the fact that it was an indirect kiss.

Nagisa finally turned around and beamed at Sousuke, then plopped down beside him and grabbed the box of snacks from Sousuke’s hand. He stuffed the treats into his mouth with lightning speed, making Sousuke smile in amusement. His disappointment was completely forgotten at the way Nagisa seemed to light up with every bite of chocolate, and Sousuke wondered if the fuel to Nagisa’s liveliness was simply a shit ton of sugar.

When they reached the other side of the lake, Rin and the others were nowhere to be found, so Nagisa decided that it was time for food. Just as they lined up at a food stall Sousuke’s phone buzzed with a call from Rin, so he stepped away for a minute to answer.

“Hey, where are you guys? We’ve been looking for you everywhere,” Rin said, and Sousuke rolled his eyes at the blatant lie.

“Don’t worry about us, just have fun, okay?” Sousuke said, a hint of teasing peeking through his words.

“I’m not having fun!” Rin scowled, with another obvious lie. Sousuke had seen first hand how much fun Rin had today.

Sousuke heard Kisumi laugh in the background. “That’s not what he said when had his tongue down our throats, right Rei-baby?”

“Kisumi-baby-san, he wasn’t saying _anything_ during that period of time,” was Ryuugazaki’s response, and Sousuke could imagine him grinning smugly and adjusting his glasses.

“But the noises he was making were so–” 

 _“Kisumi I’m on the fucking phone!”_ Rin yelled, and Sousuke was spared any ear damage because he’d had enough foresight to move his phone away at the last second.

“I know and we miss you already,” was Kisumi’s longing answer, and Rin uttered a quick goodbye to Sousuke and hung up before Kisumi could do more harm.

Sousuke had to admit – Kisumi really had guts to rile Rin up like that. 

“Sou-chan, look what I got us!” Nagisa came bouncing into Sousuke’s view, holding a platter of food that could probably feed at least ten people.

Sousuke frowned. There was so much food, but none of it came even close to being healthy.

“We have to eat fast so we can catch up to Rin-chan and Rei-chan and Kisu-chan,” Nagisa continued as they sat down at a table nearby.

“Actually…” Sousuke started, and then paused. Nagisa was wolfing down his food at a rate that seriously worried Sousuke.

“Hey, slow down.”

Nagisa spared him a glance before ignoring him and stuffing more food into his face. “But we won’t be able to catch up!”

“We don’t need to, I already know who he’s on a date with,” Sousuke revealed, and Nagisa immediately stopped chewing. His eyes grew wide, locking onto Sousuke’s amused ones.

“SOU-CHAN, OH MY GOSH WHO IS IT?!” Nagisa screamed, and Sousuke couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped at Nagisa’s excitement. _Cute._

“I’ll tell you if you chew your food slowly,” Sousuke said, and Nagisa surprised him by nodding eagerly and listening.

After a couple minutes Nagisa spoke up again. “Sou-chan really is the best.”

Nagisa was looking at him with a serious expression, so Sousuke decided to answer back seriously.

“I’m really not.”

Nagisa shook his head. “Sou-chan is the _best,_ ” he insisted with such conviction that Sousuke had to turn away.

“I’m-”

“Sou-chan is the _greatest,_ ” Nagisa continued, still completely serious.

“Nagisa… what are you getting at?” Sousuke turned back to the blonde, who was now resting his cheeks in his hands and blinked up at Sousuke charmingly. 

“Sou-chan is _wonderful_.”

“Nagisa…” Sousuke felt his cheeks heat.

“Sou-chan is my _favourite_.”

“Nagisa, damn it, if you don’t stop…” Sousuke started, but he didn’t know how to end that threat.

“Sou-chan is my _number one_ ,” Nagisa finished, and Sousuke had to hide his face in his hands to hide his furious blush.

_I’m in too deep, and I haven’t even noticed until now._

“Sou-chan, what’s wrong?” Sousuke heard Nagisa say, and the genuine concern laced in it prompted Sousuke to remove his hands.

Sousuke looked at Nagisa evenly, willing his nerves to calm down. He took a deep breath.

“Can you cook?” Sousuke asked.

Nagisa blinked, and then grinned widely. “Nope! But Iwatobi cream bed is really cheap-” Sousuke grimaced because that was definitely not healthy, “- and it’s delicious but I’ve never really tried to cook, sometimes I make frozen pizza but it ends up-”

“You should really eat healthier, especially since you’re an athlete,” Sousuke chided, and Nagisa puffed his cheeks in annoyance.

“Sometimes I steal Rei-chan’s food and sometimes Mako-chan lets me eat his if I’m still hungry,” Nagisa argued, and for some reason that irritated Sousuke.

“Rei-chan makes healthy food even though it’s mostly _vegetables,_ which are gross, and Mako-chan’s food is yummy but Haru-chan always glares at me when I take Mako-chan’s food-”

“I can teach you how to cook,” Sousuke suddenly said, and Nagisa’s face immediately lit up. “I mean…” Sousuke continued. “If you want to learn, I can teach you?

“Sou-chan!” Nagisa squealed, and flew across the table to grab Sousuke’s hands in his own. “Sou-chan knows how to cook?”

Sousuke really couldn’t ignore how Nagisa’s lips were just inches away from him, and he felt like the heat from Nagisa’s body was spreading throughout his own.

“I’m pretty good at it,” Sousuke answered in a daze.

Nagisa’s eyes widened. “Better than Haru-chan?”

Sousuke felt his jaw twitch. “You can decide that when you try it.” 

“YAY!” Nagisa yelled, and tackled Sousuke into a hug that made him smile wider than he ever had before.

 

* * *

 

When it was time for the amusement park to close, Sousuke and Nagisa stood at the front gate to wait for everyone else. They had spent the rest of their evening going on the rides that they couldn’t earlier when they were stalking Rin, and Sousuke was amazed that Nagisa didn’t throw up on any of the roller coasters. It was kind of impressive, but equally scary.

Sousuke felt something warm touch his butt, and turned to see Nagisa reaching into his back pocket. Nagisa slowly fished out Sousuke’s phone and Sousuke’s face flushed pink, until Nagisa finally stepped back and held out his prize with a victory cry.

Nagisa stuck out his tongue in concentration and Sousuke saw him tap away on his phone, but a second later he was looking at Sousuke dejectedly. Nagisa showed him the screen, which was asking for Sousuke’s passcode.

“6244,” Sousuke leaned over and whispered into Nagisa’s ear, and a minute later Nagisa slid the phone back into Sousuke’s pocket.

“I put my number in so we can organize next weekend,” Nagisa offered in explanation, and Sousuke nodded, trying to hide how giddy that made him feel. They had planned to meet at Nagisa’s house next weekend so Sousuke could teach him how to cook.

“There they are!” Sousuke heard Tachibana say, and turned his head to see that everyone else was already together.

Sousuke felt Nagisa tug on his sleeve, and turned to see Nagisa looking at their friends with widened, excited eyes. Nagisa grinned and leaned against Sousuke so that he could whisper into his ear.

“Rin-chan is dating _both_ of them!” Nagisa burst out, making Sousuke chuckle. He had completely forgotten about that, and was surprised by Nagisa’s deduction skills.

Nagisa stepped back proudly, then giggled maliciously.

“You’re never going to leave them alone about this, are you?” Sousuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nagisa winked at him. “You bet!”

When Tachibana called for him, Nagisa turned back to Sousuke with an almost nervous look. “See you next weekend, Sou-chan?”

Sousuke smiled. “I’ll be there.”

Nagisa smiled back brightly, and Sousuke watched him as he bounded up to his friends. Tachibana smiled at him and softly asked him how his day was, and Nagisa answered by rambling away happily about all the rides they went on. Nanase turned to glare at Sousuke before stepping closer to Nagisa protectively, and Sousuke was reminded of a mom and dad picking up their kid from a play date.

Sousuke glared back at Nanase. _He may be your child but he went on a play date with_ me, Sousuke thought smugly.

When Nagisa was no longer in sight, Sousuke turned to Rin – who was grinning at him with a knowing look.

Rin wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “So Nagisa, huh? Didn’t expect that one.”

“I didn’t expect the megane _and_ Kisumi either,” Sousuke retorted coolly.

Rin immediately turned red, and scowled.

“Shut up,” he kicked Sousuke’s shin lightly, and Sousuke laughed at his reaction and kicked back. 

After a couple minutes of silence, Rin spoke up again.

“You know… Nagisa’s always been like that,” Rin pondered. “You can’t help but be drawn to him.”

Sousuke looked away to hide the fond smile he was making. “Yeah.” 

Nagisa Hazuki wasn’t leaving his thoughts… but maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing.


	4. The Fried Rice

Sousuke was nervous - because this was the happiest he had felt in years.

Maybe this would be the time when something finally went right in his life.

But maybe it wouldn’t be.

And he couldn’t fuck this up, because he had finally figured out why he was so taken with the enigma that was Nagisa, why it seemed like it was impossible to escape from him, and why Nagisa never left Sousuke’s thoughts. 

_I love Nagisa Hazuki._

They had texted each other constantly over the past week, and if Sousuke wasn’t attached to his phone before then he definitely was now – because every vibration signalled a possible message from Nagisa. Sousuke would be lying if he said he didn’t read through their conversation at least a hundred times while smiling like a goof and simultaneously worrying that Rin’s romantic influence was finally rubbing off on him.

The door to the Hazuki residence was flung open, and when Sousuke saw Nagisa’s eyes light up at the sight of him it pulled directly on Sousuke’s heartstrings.

“Sou-cha–”

Sousuke thoughtlessly enveloped Nagisa into his arms, practically squishing the blonde with the amount of force he was using.  He heard a squeak from Nagisa and peeked down to see magenta eyes sparkling with surprise, and Sousuke hastily stepped back and turned his face away in embarrassment. 

_Mistake number one – hugging Nagisa first._

“Sou-chan…” Nagisa’s voice was soft and gentle, prompting him to look at the blonde properly.

Sousuke looked.

And stared.

Sousuke stared some more – for possibly a couple of minutes.

Nagisa had his blonde hair twisted up into tiny pigtails that were fastened together with pink strawberry clips. He was wearing a thin white shirt underneath a frilly pink and white apron, which was rimmed with white lace and had a heart shaped front that somehow suited Nagisa _perfectly,_ and made Sousuke involuntarily hiss.

Nagisa beamed and winked suggestively at Sousuke, then turned around and sauntered into the house, leaving Sousuke completely bewildered. Sousuke closed the door and wondered how Nagisa could pull off such a look so flawlessly.

When Sousuke reached the kitchen he saw that Nagisa was wearing the shortest booty shorts _ever to be made,_ and it took a considerable amount of willpower for Sousuke to convince himself not to put his arms around Nagisa’s waist – especially when Nagisa reached up to grab something from the kitchen cabinet and his shirt rode up in what could only be described as provocative. Sousuke quickly tore his eyes away from Nagisa’s alluring midriff, and when Nagisa turned back to him he sent Sousuke another exaggerated wink.

Sousuke was baffled. It seemed like Nagisa was _flirting_ with him – but he was also Nagisa so Sousuke couldn’t even begin to guess what was on his mind. Maybe Nagisa was always this sexy, and Sousuke just hadn’t noticed until he was suffocating in Nagisa’s kitchen, trying not to think about how they were alone in the house together or how he hadn’t said a word to Nagisa the entire time.

Sousuke cleared his throat. “You look…”

Nagisa whipped his head around, his pretty eyes growing wide with anticipation. 

_Sexy? Beautiful? Radiant? Bewitching?_

“… nice,” Sousuke finished weakly, his voice wavering at the end.  

_Very smooth, Sousuke. And that’s mistake number two._

Nagisa giggled happily, and bounced over to rub his face into Sousuke’s chest contently, reminding Sousuke of a cat. Sousuke absently brought his hand to Nagisa’s hair and petted it down while thinking that the way Nagisa touched him without any awareness about personal space _couldn’t_ be normal at all, even for Nagisa.

Or at least, if Nagisa were normally this clingy towards everyone, then Sousuke would be insanely jealous.

“Sou-chan, I’m so happy you came,” Nagisa exhaled, his breath warming Sousuke’s skin through his shirt and making him shiver. 

“You need to learn how to cook,” Sousuke grumbled in response, still trying to figure out how any of this was ordinary.

“Mhmmm,” Nagisa hummed, and his hands slowly slid across Sousuke’s chest and wrapped around the back of his neck, sending shocks through Sousuke’s body.

Sousuke felt like he was missing something critical, and with the way Nagisa’s eyes darkened seductively, it was becoming harder for Sousuke to rationalize Nagisa’s behaviour.

He felt completely out of the loop, like Nagisa knew something he didn’t, and was beginning to panic at their proximity.

 _Does he know how I feel about him?_ Sousuke thought, his eyebrows creasing in worry.

Nagisa seemed to read his anxiety, and immediately hopped back onto his toes, looking at the ground uncomfortably. Seeing Nagisa like that was unnatural, and Sousuke felt like he had done something wrong.

Sousuke took Nagisa’s hand and led him towards the kitchen counter, trying to rectify the tense atmosphere in a way he knew Nagisa would appreciate. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Nagisa smile at him in wonder, and Sousuke busied himself with taking out the proper cookware they would need so he could obscure his pinkened cheeks from Nagisa.

The next half an hour was spent teaching Nagisa the basics of cooking, and Sousuke was surprised at how quickly the blonde learned. He was sure Nagisa could be a great cook one day if he practiced enough. Eventually Sousuke’s thoughts drifted off until he was daydreaming about coming home late from work to Nagisa’s cooking every day, with Nagisa still wearing an apron that highlighted all of Sousuke’s favourite places on his body, and maybe Nagisa would be wearing _just_ an apron –

Nagisa squeaked, and Sousuke snapped back his attention in alarm. A bunch of their fried rice had landed on the counter, and Nagisa pouted at Sousuke miserably.

“Whenever I stir it, it lands everywhere!” Nagisa offered in explanation, and then glared at the rice like it was the food’s fault.

Sousuke stepped behind Nagisa, and rested his hand on top of Nagisa’s own hand that was holding the wooden spoon. “You have to do it slowly, like this,” Sousuke said, and moved their combined hands around to demonstrate.

Nagisa peeked up at Sousuke through his blonde lashes. “Sou-chan really works hard, doesn’t he?” Nagisa asked, surprising Sousuke momentarily. 

Sousuke thought back to how hard he had trained so he could reach the Olympics with Rin, only for all that hard work to lead to his destruction. 

“It’s not a good thing,” Sousuke breathed out eventually, and continued to stir the rice with Nagisa so he had something else to concentrate on.

Sousuke felt Nagisa tense in front of him. “When I was younger…” Nagisa paused, and Sousuke stopped stirring to signal that he was listening. “My parents pushed me to study endlessly, and I worked so hard that I just dried up. I couldn’t study anymore, I had no motivation, and I couldn’t find it in myself to care. All I did was study. I didn’t even take any breaks, and then one day it was like I woke up and I was… _broken_ ,” Nagisa’s voice faded until his voice cracked on the last word.

_Broken._

Sousuke swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat.

“I’m like that too,” Sousuke said quietly, and by now the food cooking in front of them had been forgotten. Sousuke shifted Nagisa’s hand until Sousuke could thread his fingers into the spaces between Nagisa’s fingers. “I’m broken.” 

Nagisa started to shake in front of him, so Sousuke curled his other arm around Nagisa’s waist and rested his head on top of Nagisa’s. They fit together perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle.

They fit together like two broken pieces, that when put together – were complete.

“I don’t know why…” Nagisa quivered, and Sousuke felt drops of hot tears fall on his arm. “But… but… when I’m with you…”

“I feel whole again,” Sousuke said, the sentence automatically finishing itself.

Sousuke felt Nagisa nod.  They stood there like that, basking in their shared warmth and taking comfort in each other the same way they had a couple weeks ago, when they had connected for the first time. 

Since then, Sousuke couldn’t remember a time that he didn’t feel connected to Nagisa – like if Sousuke was given the end of a string, Nagisa would surely be the person on the end of it. When they were with each other they lived in their own little world that had its own rules, and it was a world where two broken people were not broken anymore.

They were complete – if they were together.

Sousuke stepped back from Nagisa, and the blonde turned around in confusion. Sousuke took a deep breath. This might be mistake number three, but Sousuke knew he had to do this right.

If there was anything in the world he couldn’t bear to mess up, it was what he knew he could have with Nagisa.

“Nagisa… shit,” Sousuke apologized, and brought up his hand to cover his mouth. He exhaled slowly, trying to gather his bearings. _Yamazaki, you better not fuck this up._

Sousuke felt Nagisa’s warm hand cover his own, moving it away from his face. Nagisa smiled at him encouragingly, and Sousuke was amazed at how the sight of it calmed him completely. 

“Nagisa… I…” Sousuke started, lost in magenta eyes.

The smell of something burning reached his nose, and Sousuke looked around Nagisa to see the frying pan on fire.

“Shit.”

 

* * *

“I’m sorry, Sou-chan!” Nagisa cried for the nth time, and dramatically draped himself over Sousuke’s lap. They were sitting on the couch after Sousuke had put out the small fire and cleaned up the kitchen, but their fried rice hadn’t been salvageable. 

Sousuke tensed because - _Nagisa where are you putting your face?_ He felt jittery since his confession had been interrupted in probably the worst way possible. The moment was gone, and Sousuke wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do now. 

“Nagisa,” Sousuke said, and peeled Nagisa off of him before Sousuke’s thoughts could trail off in a dangerous direction. 

Nagisa pouted and pounced onto Sousuke again. “Sou-channn!” he whined, and Sousuke smiled down amusedly at Nagisa’s antics.

“Get off me, you’re heavy,” Sousuke lied, so Nagisa sat up and grabbed Sousuke’s arm instead.

“Am I really heavy?” Nagisa asked sceptically.

“The heaviest,” Sousuke answered with a raised brow, trying his best to be convincing.

Nagisa giggled. “You’re lying, Sou-chan!”

Sousuke sighed. He wasn’t surprised that Nagisa could tell – he was a lot more observant than his bubbly personality portrayed. “You don’t know what the meaning of personal boundaries is,” Sousuke accused him, and Nagisa batted his eyes in an attempt to look innocent.

“I know what it means, I just don’t care,” Nagisa countered, making Sousuke frown.

“So you act like this with everyone?” Sousuke asked as casually as he could, trying to hide the pang of jealousy that went through him. 

Nagisa suddenly hopped up and straddled Sousuke’s lap. Sousuke’s jaw dropped open, because Nagisa was still wearing that apron and there was no way Sousuke could stop himself from thinking how that outfit plus the position they were in was completely _erotic,_ and it seriously threw Sousuke off his game.

_Here I am trying to find the right way to confess to Nagisa so I don’t butcher what we have, and he’s inadvertently making that a lot more difficult._

“Nagisa,” Sousuke tried to say sternly, but it just came out as strained.

“Sou- _chan,”_ Nagisa purred, and Sousuke watched as Nagisa flicked out a pink tongue to slowly wet his bottom lip.

“Nagisa are you seriously _flirting_ with me?” Sousuke asked, and immediately regretted it.

Nagisa bit his lip and turned his face downwards, and Sousuke recognized the nervousness on his face as easily as it was his own.

Nagisa moved to get off, but Sousuke quickly wrapped his arm around his slender waist. His other hand reached up to gently grab Nagisa’s chin, and he slowly tugged at it until Nagisa looked back up. 

Sousuke smiled tenderly at the blonde. His chest felt like it was expanding at an alarming rate, and every second with Nagisa filled it with more of the impossibly pleasant warmth that Sousuke had finally recognized as the feeling of _love_.

“Because you know, I’d love it if you flirted with me,” Sousuke continued, and cringed at his words until Nagisa burst out giggling.

Nagisa’s hands moved to cup Sousuke’s cheeks, and he brought Sousuke’s face up to his until they were as close as they were during their pocky game. Nagisa smiled and rubbed his nose against Sousuke’s, and then they were both giggling, giddy with their overwhelming feelings of affection for each other.

“Sou-chan,” Nagisa smiled tenderly, and it was so bright and honest that Sousuke was left with no doubts about how Nagisa felt.

“Nagisa,” Sousuke smiled back in answer, and if somehow Nagisa missed the amount of emotion held in his name that was filled entirely with Sousuke’s love, Sousuke said the words out loud:

“I love you.”

Sousuke watched as Nagisa’s face scrunched up as he tried to hold back his tears, and it shouldn’t have been so heart-warming and adorable, but it was.

“Sou… chan,” Nagisa choked out, and Sousuke reached up and kissed away a tear that had escaped, tasting the salt that contrasted so greatly with Nagisa’s usual sweetness.

Nagisa stilled, looking at Sousuke with owlish eyes. “Sou-chan!” he wailed, and buried his face into the crook of Sousuke’s neck. Sousuke smiled and carded his fingers through Nagisa’s fluffy hair, awed at how soft the curls were.

Sousuke felt Nagisa take a deep breath, and Nagisa sat back and looked at Sousuke with puffed cheeks. He released the air all in one go, his eyes shining with determination.

“I love Sou-chan too,” Nagisa said breathlessly, and Sousuke smiled tenderly at the desperation that shone in his eyes – like even if he said the words, it wasn’t enough. But it _was_ enough, and Sousuke understood because he felt the same way. He didn’t know how it was possible for him to have fallen in love with Nagisa in such a short time, but maybe sometimes that was all it took.

Maybe love was a lot like dreams, and there were no rules or limitations to it, too.

 _I guess that means I’ll have to show him that I understand,_ Sousuke thought. He reached up and cupped Nagisa’s soft cheeks, bringing their faces together so that their lips brushed. Nagisa gasped at the feeling, and Sousuke felt like his head was spinning by how much of _Nagisa_ there was. The air was filled with Nagisa’s strawberry scent and charged with the electricity he associated with Nagisa, his skin burned and tingled in the places where Nagisa’s skin met his, his lips quivered from the small hint of sweetness from Nagisa’s pouty pink lips, his lap was heavy with the weight of Nagisa fitting perfectly to him, and his chest was filled with the love he held for Nagisa that he knew would never fade.

When Sousuke finally pressed his lips flush against Nagisa’s, the little high pitched moan Nagisa made had Sousuke pressing back again and again, stealing more and more of Nagisa’s sugary sweetness until they were one and the same, and Sousuke couldn’t distinguish between the two of them anymore. 

“Sou-chan,” Nagisa gasped breathily, pushing away so he could he could fill his lungs with air again.

Sousuke chuckled, but he was equally out of breath. “I’m sorry,” he ran his fingers through Nagisa’s hair lovingly, and Nagisa’s lips – now red and swollen and bruised – pouted adorably.

“No you’re not,” Nagisa argued, and Sousuke laughed at the appearance of the mischievous glint in Nagisa’s eyes that he loved so much.

“Mmmm, maybe I’m not,” Sousuke admitted, and yelped as Nagisa pushed Sousuke down onto his back on the couch. 

Nagisa stretched his arms enticingly above his head and smiled delightedly as Sousuke swallowed and was entranced by how enchanting Nagisa looked, confidently sitting on Sousuke’s lap and looking like he was getting ready to devour him.

Nagisa slowly brought his hands down to Sousuke’s toned chest, exploring the expanse of it too slowly for Sousuke’s liking. Sousuke reached up to flip them over, and growled when Nagisa hopped off of him and ran around to hide on the other side of the couch.

“Seriously Nagisa?” Sousuke grunted, but he was up in a flash and smiling despite himself at Nagisa’s games. Nagisa expertly leapt over the couch and sped off just as Sousuke reached him, but Nagisa was the one thing Sousuke vowed he would _never_ let go, so it was with that determination that he chased Nagisa all over the house until he finally corned him in the kitchen.

Sousuke walked up to Nagisa intimidatingly, reminding him of that time in the changing room when Nagisa only had Sousuke’s towel around him. 

Nagisa’s pupils were dilated with lust, and Sousuke immediately knew Nagisa was thinking about the same thing. Sousuke stepped right in front of Nagisa, and kept going until he was pressing his entire body into the blonde’s, trapping him against the kitchen counter.

Sousuke watched Nagisa’s cheeks flush beautifully, and Sousuke was sure he looked the same way. Nagisa reached up to grab the collar of Sousuke’s shirt, and pulled him down into a kiss that was sloppy and desperate, and easily the best thing that Sousuke had ever experienced. When Nagisa poked his tongue into Sousuke’s mouth he groaned and unintentionally bucked his hips into Nagisa’s, making Nagisa gasp and cling to Sousuke frantically. Sousuke brought his hands to Nagisa’s ass and lifted him onto the counter, and Nagisa looped his legs around Sousuke’s hips. They pulled apart to breathe, and Sousuke found himself fingering the lace of Nagisa’s apron.

“I really like this on you,” Sousuke admitted, and even though they had been kissing just a second ago, Sousuke really missed Nagisa’s lips. 

Nagisa giggled. “I knew you would.”

Sousuke raised an eyebrow. “What – you wore this on purpose?”

Nagisa bit his lip, and Sousuke recognized the worry that flashed through his eyes. “Actually, Sou-chan… I… I lied to you.” 

“About what?”

The red of Nagisa’s cheeks deepened, and the blonde started to fumble with his apron. “Remember in the changing room when I said I used your towel because I couldn’t find mine, and yours was just there?”

Sousuke nodded. He could never forget how alluring the curve of Nagisa’s waist was, and how sexy the V of his hips were, and how his naked ass would look bent over –

Sousuke cleared his throat and tried to step back from Nagisa, but the blonde’s legs were still hooked around him.

“I remember,” Sousuke grated out, hoping Nagisa wouldn’t notice the rough edge to his voice.

“Sou-chan!” Nagisa yelled out in mock horror, then giggled. “Anyway… I lied about that, I did have my own towel. I just wanted your attention,” Nagisa finished, and he was smiling shyly up at Sousuke, looking like an absolute angel, even though Sousuke knew he was actually a tricky little demon in disguise. 

“Well, you’ve got all of it now,” Sousuke said, and it pleased him to no end when Nagisa moaned into Sousuke’s next kiss, arching his back in a way that Sousuke knew was definitely going to haunt his daydreams. 

When they broke apart it was because Nagisa couldn’t stop giggling into their kisses, and Sousuke couldn’t stop grinning like an idiot at the thought that he hadn’t messed this up – and he would never let what he had with Nagisa be anything other than whole.

“Remember when we talked about our dreams?” Sousuke asked, brushing his lips against Nagisa’s forehead.

Nagisa hummed happily in reply.

“You told me that a dream is something that makes your heart ache because you want it so badly,” Sousuke continued. “I didn’t think I could find one again, but I did. My heart aches for you, Nagisa. _You_ are my dream.”

Nagisa hid his face into Sousuke’s chest and started to pound on it with his fists. “Sou-chan, you can’t just go and say things like that!”

Sousuke opened his mouth to apologize, but then Nagisa moved his face and looked at Sousuke with overwhelmed, tear-filled magenta eyes. “You are my dream too,” Nagisa said, and then snuggled his face into Sousuke’s chest the way they both loved. “I love you so much, Sou-chan.” 

Sousuke smiled.

“I love you too, Nagisa,” Sousuke answered, kissing the top of Nagisa’s head and holding him tightly. _And I always will._


	5. The Rings

**7 years to that day**

Sousuke adjusted Nagisa’s limbs once again as he climbed back into bed from his bathroom break, still managing to be surprised at Nagisa’s horrible sleeping habits after all these years together. Nagisa flung his arm back into his previous position, hitting Sousuke square in the chest and making him glare at the sleeping blonde.

 _Today is the day I tame this beast,_ Sousuke thought gravely, as he wrestled with Nagisa’s arms ( _how can he be so feisty if he’s asleep?),_ and eventually ended up spooning Nagisa so snuggly that there was no way he could move without somehow lifting Sousuke off of him.

Sousuke smiled and buried his face in Nagisa’s curls, taking in the strawberry scent that he loved so much. There was never a dull moment when Nagisa was around, and it was one of the things Sousuke loved most about him. His hand brushed over the cool metal on Nagisa’s ring finger, and Sousuke snuggled tighter into his fiance’s warm, comely body, which was pleasantly exhausted from their recent bouts of activity after Sousuke had proposed to him just earlier that day. 

He had gotten back from work with the surprise weighing down in his back pocket heavily, and had planned the whole thing out with meticulous detail (with a lot of help from Rin, who had experience in proposing to not one person but _two_ , and at the same time), only for Nagisa to surprise him instead. Nagisa had sauntered over to Sousuke, in that frilly apron that brought Sousuke back to the day they had first confessed – except this time he was wearing nothing underneath.

Sousuke had been seriously perplexed at why Nagisa had never done this before, _because Sousuke was seriously digging it._ He only realized after their first round of (absolutely wonderful) sex, when Nagisa had gotten down on one knee in a way that was uncharacteristically serious of him, and Sousuke could do nothing but gawk.

“Sou-chan, will you-”

Sousuke quickly dug through his pants, and when he looked back Nagisa was staring at him open mouthed in confusion – until Sousuke dropped the box containing his engagement ring into Nagisa’s palm.

Nagisa looked between both boxes in his hands, and Sousuke was mortified when he realized what he had done. “Ahh shit, I’m so sorry Nagisa I panicked, I mean I wanted to propose to you first but it doesn’t really matter, and ahh – shit I really fucked this up-”

“SOU-CHAN!” Nagisa squealed, and Sousuke was knocked into the ground by the force of Nagisa’s overpowered tackle, both ring boxes completely forgotten as they kissed over and over again.

Sousuke laughed and pulled away, cupping Nagisa’s cheek in his hand and enjoying the weight of the blonde on top of him.

“I love you so much, Nagisa. I… I wake up in the morning with you beside me, and that’s the way I want it to be for the rest of my life. Every day I discover how much I love you, and every day it’s exponentially more than the day before. I know it sounds corny, but it’s true. I don’t know where I would be without you, and I never want to find out. So… will you marry me, Nagisa Hazuki?” Sousuke asked, smiling so widely with happiness he thought his face would break.

“Only if you marry me, Sou-chan,” Nagisa promptly answered, snuggling his face into Sousuke’s palm and humming with joy.

“I’ll always marry you,” Sousuke easily said, and then rolled them over to start on round two.

Nagisa presently laughed in his sleep, and Sousuke pressed a kiss to his temple, thanking the sleeping blonde for making him the happiest man on the earth, and for finally making him complete.

Sousuke linked their hands together and smiled.

_Nagisa Yamazaki is the love of my life._

 

 

**Extra**

“I’m here to ask for your blessing for Nagisa’s hand in marriage,” Sousuke finally broke the uncomfortable silence, and looked around the kotatsu at Tachibana and Nanase (or Tachibananase and Tachibananase, as they were now married, but it was easier to differentiate between them with their old surnames).

Tachibana immediately gasped, and brought up his hand to cover his mouth. His eyes watered and he shared a look with his husband before turning back to Sousuke.

“Sousuke-kun… I’m so happy you’ve decided to get married, but there’s really no need to ask us,” Tachibana said, then scratched his head and laughed sheepishly as he got over the initial shock. “We’re not Nagisa’s parents or anything like that, after all,” he smiled gently.

Nanase snorted. “My answer is no.”

“Haru!” Tachibana chided, scandalized.

Nanase turned his head away from the puppy-eyed gaze of his husband in rebellion.

Sousuke scowled. “Look, I wanted to ask you because I know you’re weirdly overprotective with Nagisa, and you’re even worse than his parents. But I mostly just asked because…” Sousuke took a deep breath. “I want Nagisa to be happy, and I know he would be if you accepted me… or something like that.”

Nanase eyed Sousuke from the corner of his eye. “Does Rei know?” 

Sousuke nodded. Nagisa had been the one to tell Ryuugazaki, and the megane had apparently broken down in tears a way that could have blown Rin away.

Nanase’s eyes narrowed, and he turned to look at his husband. Sousuke had no idea what was going on but they were silent for a whole minute, seemingly reading each other’s minds (or at least that’s what Nagisa swore they did, but Sousuke knew better than to take Nagisa’s claims seriously), and eventually Nanase turned back to Sousuke.

“… You can’t make him cry,” Nanase finally said.

Tachibana exhaled in relief and smiled widely at his husband, seemingly bursting with glee. “What Haru means is that he knows you would make Nagisa happy, and he would be honoured for you to join our family!” he translated, and Sousuke looked at Nanase in amazement. 

Nanase huffed, but Sousuke thought he could see the smallest upward tilt to the edges of his lips.

Just then the door to Nanase and Tachibana’s living room was flung open, and Nagisa burst into the room.  

“HARU-CHAN!” he yelled, running over to tackle Nanase into a hug that made them lose balance and pile on top of Tachibana, and Sousuke grew embarrassed when he realized that Nagisa had probably heard everything. He heard sniffles from the doorway and saw that they were coming from a sobbing Rin and Ryuugazaki, while Kisumi was alternating between laughing and comforting his husbands with kisses. 

Nagisa emerged from the tangle of limbs then, and looked up at Sousuke with a smile so bright and full of gratitude and happiness that it was almost blinding. Sousuke smiled back tenderly at Nagisa and opened his arms widely until Nagisa eagerly climbed over the kotatsu and into Sousuke’s lap, fitting perfectly together as always. They both leaned their faces closer, and their smiles met in a sweet, perfect kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I'm so glad this is finished, I didn't expect it to be so long! 
> 
> Bonus points for you if you picked up on the little things Nagisa did to get closer to Sousuke! ;) (he’s the greatest manipulative demon child <3)

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely 1000000% love comments and kudos! :D <3 If you want to gush with me about our perfect free! boys, im on tumblr at [makoharuheartandsoul](http://www.makoharuheartandsoul.tumblr.com)! :D 
> 
> Also I have officially descending into SouGisa hell and I don't know how it happened.


End file.
